This invention relates to a steel ring lock assembly for a barrel or drum which may be sealed liquid tight.
In general, drums of this type have been known in the prior art as exemplified in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Santoni 3,447,825 Armstrong 3,346,139 Verbiar 2,915,330 Easterday 2,625,295 Klygis 3,022,103 Kohout 2,633,616 French Patent 1,525,239 ______________________________________
Drums are used for the handling and transporting of bulk materials. As such, they must close tightly and seal in carload quantities of materials. It is the Interstate Commerce Commission's responsibility to regulate the standards applicable to barrels and their ring assemblies.
The development in this invention is particularly to a stamped metal ring closure that is welded to a standard hex nut. The ring is of a split ring type which is adapted to close the chime of a barrel and its cover. For this purpose a pair of metal fittings is employed, one on each end of the split ring which is welded to the metal fittings. Tightening is accomplished by means of a threaded fastener.
The metal fittings of the present invention are fashioned by encapsulating a nut to enclose the exterior sides while leaving the interior sides accessible. Extending outwardly from the nut is an arcuate member or tab which conforms to the ring assembly on one side and on the side adjacent to the metal fitting. The nut when encapsulated forms a semicircular-shaped enclosure which may then be welded to the ring.
A tang extends from the adjacent side to the side of the fitting away from the ends of the split ring, it being coextensive with the chime and welded thereto. One nut is threaded while the other is left plain so that a threaded fastener or bolt closure is permitted to take up the ends of the ring with the metal fittings attached thereto, thereby providing a tight fitting ring assembly for a barrel. Preferably, the ring assembly is canted about 4.degree. to aid in alignment of the threaded fastener
The prior art patents cited above, in an attempt to meet quality standards, seem, at best, modestly expensive. The welded type, as for example Klygis U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,103, is preferred by some users. Later prior art patents used a horseshoe-shaped ring (0.093") which must be welded to a forged lock ring assembly including a bolt for tightening up the ends of the ring to force the lid, gasket and drum together.